The Captains Crush
by Dina Sana
Summary: Three Captain concluded they're crushing on their subordinate. [Byakuya/OC Kyouraku/OC Ukitake/OC]
1. Chapter 1

The Captain's Crush

 **Summary:** Three Captain concluded they're crushing on their subordinate.

 **Warning:** This is slight AU. I didn't like the fact that Yamamoto died so easily in the Quincy Arc (In my Opinion) and Ukitake didn't deserve to die. So as of right now, the Captains, are those before the Quincy Arc. And this take place after the Quincy Arc, so yup AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hums of excitement filled voice filtered in the courtyard. Students of all ages were beginning to relieve themselves of stress; wringing themselves from the anticipation and beginning to accept that after six long years they were finally graduating from Shino Academy.

The murmurs began to quiet down as they stared in absolute awe at who they were witnessing for the first time. The entire Goeti 13; Taichou's and Fukutaichou's were lines up on the stage for the graduating ceremony.

The Shino Academy main instructor first began his speech. "All graduates of Shino Academy, I will personally congratulate each and every one of you for committing yourself into becoming the role of an Shinigami. Each and everyone one of you put sweat, tears, and blood to where you have come now. As you journey into your next chapter in life, honor yourself as who you are and honor who you are as a Shinigami," he ended it with that. Student clapped the speech, more smiles was breaching graduate faces who truly found it awe inspiring. "Now for Soutaichou Genryuusai Yamamoto," the instructed introduced.

"Thank You," Yamamoto hummed in gratitude. "Now," he stated his expression quickly shifting stern and commanding. His present simply commanded silence and respect, and the graduates gave it to him. They weren't stupid to defy someone strong as the Soutaichou.

It was almost too quiet, the graduates weren't probably breathing; in fear that one movement would set him off.

The eight division Taichou noticed and stiffly a chuckled at what the graduates were doing.

"You may breathe," Yamamoto stated, knowing the reaction he gave off. His eyes displayed mirth in them, as several graduates exhaled out, and some chuckling in embarrassment.

"Now," He began once more "Today you are all officially Shinigami of the Gotei 13. You have overcome obstacles in your last six year, and you shall further face adversity and must overcome as a Shinigami. Our duty as a Shinigami, is to protect. Protect Seireitei, Protect The World of the Living, and most important those you hold dear to,". As his speech continue many graduate eyes widen in realization and amazement at the commentary the Soutaichou was giving.

"And lastly serve your Shinigami duty with honor," he ended it that. Yamamoto existed the stage followed by the rest of the Taichou's, as the booming applause resonated within their wake.

After that graduates maneuvered out of the court, and towards the 13 large brown board that held which division they were finally placed at.

Three women maneuvered back and forth between each board where they had decided which division they wanted to join. After looking for a solid minute, they hesitantly started to check the other division.

The three individuals eye open and widen.

"What the fuck,"

"E-Eeehh?"

"Whaatttt?"

They were placed in a division they didn't applied too.

"Oi, anybody else part of this division? Time to head to the barracks!"

Before they had time to go back and talk to the instructor or anybody, their division they were placed on, new graduated began moving towards their respected division that the Fukutaichou's were handling.

The three woman sigh albeit discontented, one pouting; followed after their group towards to their unchosen division.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Notes:** So that concludes the first chapter! I know the name's of the three main weren't presented yet, but you'll see in the next chapter!

 _Question of the Day?:_ (Something fun and interactive I started doing with my fanfictions): Who's your favorite captain?

Thank you so much for those who read, feel free to leave a review comments and critique! Lot's of love!


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain's Crush

 **Summary:** Three Captain concluded they're crushing on their subordinate.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

 **Warning:** Language

.

.

-:-

.

.

* * *

"Ohayou **[1]** Minna **[2]**!," the captain of the 13 division exclaim exuberantly. His smile was too bright for _Azami Hasegawa_ taste.

"I am Ukitake Juushiro-Taichou **[3]** , and next to me is my Fukutaichou **[4]** Rukia Kuchiki. I would love to welcome you into the 13 division and may we all get along together!" he beamed. The new recruits all clapped and smiled at the welcoming greeting their new captain gave them.

Some of the new recruits who were still captivated in the presence of a captain, especially one so handsome, the female recruits giggle and blushed dreamily.

Azami narrowed her eyes, a small pout displayed on her face. This wasn't what she signed up for. She wanted someone like Zaraki Kenpachi.

Azami pondered _'Maybe I can get kicked out? Start some shit to annoy the Taichou'_. She then grinned at her wonderful idea. But then looked back at the smiling white haired Taichou, she heard many rumors about him; good rumors about this captain. She's doubt he'd have the heart to kick someone out, maybe she'd get a simple lecture based on his reputation.

' _Nah starting shit up n' seeing him struggle with my rowdiness is more fun,'_ Azami smirked, arms crossed, contemplating when her plan would set in motion. Her eyes set in mischievous determine to get transferred out.

-:-

 _Miwa Yanagi_ smiled brightly in the 6th division courtyard. Even though it wasn't her chosen division she accepted that the 6th would be her new home.

Murmurs filled in courtyard as the lieutenant was talking, something about their captain going to be here soon.

Miwa heard plenty rumors about the 6th division captain. Byakuya Kuchiki Taichou, prestigious noble, expressionless, heart of ice. But what most popular rumor she heard, especially from the girls in her academy days was that he was super handsome. Long silk dark hair, and silvery piercing gray eyes symbolizing the handsome Kuchiki's gene.

Miwa's thoughts halted when the courtyard quieted down immediately and emerged the man himself.

The girls in her academy didn't lie. He was handsome, beautiful even. Long dark hair flowed, as the top was held with the traditional kenseikan **[5]** that symbolized he was Kuchiki head clan. His eyes were closed denying everybody his sharp gray eyes. His face unblemished complexion was set in a calming blank façade. As he walked, his prescence simple screamed elegance and nobility. He held his head high, graceful, confidence seeping in his bones.

"Now everyone please welcome your Taichou; Kuchiki Byakuya!" the flaming red haired lieutenant, whom he introduced as Renji Abarai, presented enthusiastically.

Byakuya opened his eyes just for a few seconds before speaking, his words enunciated in a flat emotionless tone "Entering this division I expect you to do your duty proficiently and obey the rules of the law. I except no disobedience members, punishment will be insured if failed to do so," an underlying threat conveying he wanted things to go his way. "Tomorrow at 10 AM in the courtyard we'll assess your abilities for ranks," and with that he left.

Miwa eyes widen as the other member's eyes widen. Already they were being assessed?

"Eeh Heh, and that's our Taichou," Renji sweat dropped embarrassingly at the lack of meaningful introduction their captain gave. But it was to be expected.

Miwa smiled bright her eyes set into determination. ' _I'm going to work hard to get a rank tomorrow!'_ she did a mental fist pump, not knowing she actually did it with a loud "Cha!".

Miwa opened her eyes and saw that many even the lieutenant were looking at her strangely. She quickly straighten up. Her face burned with embarrassed and she chuckled humorlessly.

-:-

Baby blue eyes surveyed the 8th division courtyard with a warm smile. The captain and lieutenant had yet to welcome the new recruits, and _Hanae Ida_ took this time to look around her new surroundings. Knowing the history of Seireitei, she knew that her Captain was a one of the senior captains. Being such a prestigious and renown member of the Gotei 13, he had the opportunity to endowed his barracks lavishly.

She heard that the Captain of the 8th appreciated fashion, and it shown the way his division was designed.

The chattering of the new recruit quieted down considerable, as the 8th division captain and lieutenant entered the clearing.

The 8th division captain walked in, wearing the traditional Shinigami shihakushou **[6]** , the captain's haori **[7]** and lastly a pink floral kimono, demonstrating his sense of style. His posture wasn't exactly stiff, like many higher ranked officer she observes. They usually held an air of arrogance, but her captain didn't. Her captain had a slight slouch the way he walks, portraying his laidback attitude.

His lieutenant Nanao Ise, was a contrast to him. Where the captain had a lazy happy look on his feature, lieutenant Nanao Ise had a sharp strict feature to her. She walked briskly, berating her captain to hurry up. Ise-Fukutaichou balance Kyouraku-Taichou attitude. Hanae smiled, knowing that he was in good hands.

"Hello Minna~," The 8th division captain drawled out with a smiled on his face. "I am glad that we have new eager recruits this year! Thank you for choosing the 8th division as your new home, and may we get along," the captain stated, twinkling his head titling. Nanao just sighed in irritation for some reason.

While everybody clapped at his greeting, Hanae slowly clapped before observing her captain. Her captain just stood there smiling a closed eye smile, what she observed closer made her eyes widen and she giggled in slight amusement.

Kyouraku-Taichou had a slight red tinge to his face, indicating he was drunk on the job. The reason for Nanao-Fukutaichou irritation.

Hanae let out a light sigh, maybe being misplaced in another division wasn't s bad.

-:-

The next day came by fast. Miwa Yanagi was up before sunrise, excitement coursed through body since today was the evaluation.

Yesterday after the captain and lieutenant left the courtyard, the 3rd seat was in charge of giving the new recruits a tour and assigning rooms.

Miwa's room at the barrack was simple. There was a small kitchen near on the right of the shoji door, to the left was the mini living room. A short hallway across that, her room was at the right end and her bath room was at the left.

She was glad she had her own living area. She didn't need to share like she had too during the academy days. It wasn't that Miwa didn't like sharing or people; Miwa despite her bubbly nature, enjoys her personal privacy. Plus she was able to decorate her mini house to her liking!

Smiling brightly in content, she quickly washed up and dressed in her Shinigami garbed. Quickly brushing her peach locks, she grabbed her zanpakuto **[8]** and made her way towards the mess hall where the dining area was for breakfast. It was only 8 AM when she was done, and decided to make her way toward the 6th division training ground for the evaluation.

Miwa was thankful the 3rd seat was able to guide them yesterday, lord knows she had absolutely no sense of direction.

She unsheathed her zanpakuto and decide to brush up on her zanjutsu **[9]**. She began practicing wishing she had an opponent to spar with. Her in academy days her teachers always praised her for excellent zanjutsu.

"Huh, Oh it seems someone already here." exclaimed a voice which sounded faintly familiar.

She turned to see who was there before jolting into a bow "A-Abarai-Fukutaichou! Good morning! I hope you had the best of sleep." she greeted then looked back up to him and smiled.

"Huh, oh yes I did thank you." Renji stated a bit awkwardly at her exclamation. "I didn't know someone would be hear this early,".

At the mention of _'early'_ Renji sighed disgruntled. Since he was lieutenant it required him to be up earlier than the recruits in preparation for the evaluation Sometimes he hated the tedious responsibility that came with being a lieutenant.

Renji before making his prescence known had observed the new recruit and was quite impressed at her skillfulness at zanjutsu. He made a note to look at her file for later.

"Hmm, say want to kill some time?" Renji asked grinning. Miwa blinked, confused.

"Spar with me," he clarified, seeing her confused look.

"Eee-ehh!?" Miwa was surprised at first before her eyes lit up with excitement. "Really!? I-it wouldn't be in violation of any rules we did Abarai-Fukutaichou?" her excitement quivering down slightly, knowing that her captain's absolute will to obey the law.

"Nope, you're in good hands," Renji reassured before getting into position. "Now let me know my opponents name before I give ya a good sparrin." He grinned.

"Miwa Yanagi!" she introduced excitingly.

-:-

Azami groaned feeling the bright sun blinding her eyes. _'Great'_ she sighed. Since the sun woke her up she couldn't go back to sleep. This was a stupid trait for her. Whenever her sleep was interrupted she could never go back no matter how tired she was.

Huffing in frustration she rolled out of bed. She was very glad the two boisterous third seats provided the new recruits their new rooms, since she wouldn't know where to sleep. Back in her academy day's she didn't exactly have a place to sleep at despite the academy providing the student room. Sometime's during the spring and summer she'd sleep outside. While during fall and winter she'd sleep somewhere like the dining hall or the class room. She didn't mind it though. Living in the more foul district of Rukongai **[10]** she slept outside almost everyday.

The reason why she didn't have a room despite being assigned one was because of her bitch ass roommate. Her roommate was a snobbish bratty low name noble. Who basically kicked her out of their room because Azami was _'Rukongai_ _trash'_. She wasn't even a significant noble and she acted all high and mighty. Azami scoffed remember that bitch.

Azami washed up and grabbed her asauchi **[11** ], strapping it to the side of her waist and left her room for lunch.

She didn't know that she woke up in the middle of the day since many shinigami's were bustling around on duty.

Walking rather sluggishly towards the mess hall, minding her own business, someone had accidently bumped into her.

"Oi watch where you're going, new recruit," sneered the man, distaste laced in his eye.

Azami cocked her head towards the man with one raised eyebrow deciding that he wasn't worth it. Not saying anything she was about to turn back before a light went off in her head _'the plan, the plan,'_ shouted in her head.

She grinned inwardly.

"I'm sorry? You're the one bumpin' into me first. Shouldn't you be apologizing," Azami challenge, provoking the dude.

Anger flashed in his eyes. Seems like today was not his day. He grabbed a fistful of her front shihakushou, fist raised, as Azami smirked only in return. "Bi-," before he could even start both were called out.

It had seemed they had attracted a crowd and people were surrounding them.

"Oi! You two stop it!" the lieutenant came rushing in, intent on breaking up the fight.

The man let go and scoffed turning towards the lieutenant in respect. Azami raised an eyebrow, a smirk still on her feature, noting the 180 degree change in attitude.

The man seemed like he was getting a lecture and Azami made move blend in with the crowd as it began dispersing.

Rukia's sharp eyes landed on her "And you new recruit come with me," she ordered calmly.

Azami followed the short lieutenant. "It's your second day here you're already causing trouble? Jeez," Rukia semi lectured Azami, as she fell in place with her.

"Aassh sorry 'bout that," Azami eyes shifted away sheepishly. She had immediately caught the attention of the lieutenant. This was good.

Rukia looked at the taller women who held the height of 5'7. The girls dark blue eyes held no apologies at all, wondering if she even cared at all that she was in trouble. Rukia's sighed, this one was going to be tough. She took another glance at the Azami and smirked.

"Well you're not getting off easily," Rukia stated. "Come with me, I'll have you deliver some paperwork with me,".

Azami stood there gaping at the smaller shinigami as she continues her way. She heard the horrors of paperwork and had hoped she wouldn't be a victim. _'Damn my stupid plan,'_ she cursed.

"Come on new recruit! That paperwork isn't going to work itself," Rukia sang amusement in her tone as she beckoned the dark-haired recruit to hurry up.

Azami grumbled before following her lieutenant distastefully.

"And my name is not new recruit! It's Azami Hasegawa!"

-:-

Hanae looked around the mess hall as she quietly ate her lunch. Shinigami and the new recruits were disperse among various tables conversing with each other.

She smiled and finished her lunch. Today was just as she dubbed it a 'lazy' day for the new recruits. The captain and lieutenant told them to familiarize themselves with the 8th division barracks and its people. There evaluation wouldn't start until next week.

She walked out of the dining hall and towards the division's garden she had discovered wandering the barracks yesterday.

The garden was beautiful, and Hanae blessed Kyouraku-Taichou's lavish taste.

She leaned again the red bridge and admire the well grown koi fish with a content smile on her face. Yesterday after the captain and lieutenant introduced themselves, the third seat was in charge of giving them a tour of the division. Remembering that the 8th division had a library within its barracks, Hanae made the library her next destination.

She entered the library and gave the shinigami on duty a gently smile in greeting. Both shinigami in duty blushed and they stuttered out a greeting themselves.

Hanae signed in her name and walked towards the book genre romance. Hanae in truth was a sucker for romance. The stereotypical bad boy and good girl, or the rich man and poor girl love story reeled her in. From time to time she found herself day dreaming that a handsome man, be it shinigami, noble or anyone to sweep her off her feet and into the horizon.

Hanae giggled quietly to herself before she eyed the section of various romance book. She randomly picked one that caught her eyes and it almost bulged out. This was a western style book back in the world of the living. Hanae was ecstatic!

Hanae heard plenty about the stories of the world of the living and they fascinated her! The academy never had novel from the world of the living. The books were focused more on what the living world is and what a shinigami duty is there. Hanae had somewhat joined the Gotei 13 in hopes of having a mission there one day, knowing from time to time some shinigami's were stationed there.

Hanae squealed in delight to herself and looked at the book it was 'Redeeming Love'. She didn't dare read the summary on the back no matter how tempting it was. One rule for Hanae when it came to reading books was not to judge them the cover, but the summary as well.

"It's seem your enjoying yourself?" a voice questioned. Hanae looked forward and saw Nanao Ise-Fukutaichou looking at her in amusement.

"I-Ise Fukutaichou!" Hanae greeted bowing down at her superior, and flushed took over her body hoping the lieutenant didn't see her fangirling.

Nanao was on the other side of the new recruit when she heard squealing. She was going to turn forward to scold the person for being loud in a library but it died down when she saw a new recruit with light reddish brown hair smiling ecstatically at the book she was holding.

Nanao smiled at her, seems like someone enjoyed books as much as she did. "Maybe next time tone done the excitement," Nanao chuckled as she saw the new recruit blushed even further, mortified that she was actually caught.

Nanao picked a book from a shelve, a favorite of hers. "Perhaps I should recommend you this book," Nanao suggested and Hanae took the book the lieutenant gave her eagerly. The more the merry!

Then hesitantly asked the lieutenant how great the book was. They both went to sat at a table and ended conversing about various other novels.

' _Maybe I'll have a reading buddy by the end of today,"_ Nanao thought gratefully.

"Your name?" Nanao then asked hoping to know her new hope-to-be reading buddy.

"Hanae Ida!," Hanae introduced smiling.

-:-

All three of thought lastly before continuing on.

' _Oh goodness this is so fun!'_

' _Holy shit is that even paperwork!?'_

' _Ise-Fukutaichou is so nice!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **-:-**

.

.

 **Author's Note:** Here ends chapter two! There name's are finally revealed! This one is quite long and I don't know how long each chapter will be. It will probably stay within the 1k-2k range.

 _Question of the Day:_ How did you get into Bleach?

Thank you so much for those who viewed, favorited, and followed! They mean a lot! Lot's of love!

[1] Ohayou – Good Morning

[2] Minna – Everybody

[3] Taichou – Captain

[4] Fukutaichou – Lieutenant/Vice Captain

[5] Kenseikan – Kuchiki family's hair piece symbolizes their nobility

[6] Shihakushou – Traditional black shinigami attire

[7] Haori – Captain's coat

[8] Zanpakuto – Sword with a name

[9] Zanjutsu – Way of the Sword/Swordsmanship

[10] Rukongai – Wandering Soul City – Where most soul lives after they die

[11] Asuachi – Uname sword; A sword with no name


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain's Crush

 **Summary:** Three Captain concluded they're crushing on their subordinate.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach.

 **Warning:** Language

.

.

-:-

.

.

Today's evaluation didn't necessarily merit recruits to gain immediate ranks. Each division in the Gotei contained only 20 seated officers, while the rest remained unseated.

The evaluation provided the captain and lieutenant an opportunity evaluate promising members and assess each of their abilities. If none were noteworthy they remained unseated until they proved their worth.

Byakuya stood next to his lieutenant, observing the courtyard. Each of the recruits had introduced themselves, and Byakuya surprisingly noted a few propitious members.

"Say Captain, what do you think of Yanagi?" Renji asked, and he eyed the girl he sparred with this morning. He had to admit she was good, even fresh out of the academy.

Byakuya looked at the hazel eye girl. She caught his attention at her introduction when she greeted herself vivaciously with no fear nor stutter, a kind smile on her face.

Byakuya's eyes gazed at her and gave no indication he acknowledged Renji's question. Renji grin falter, but what did he expect from his captain.

After they gone through the regime demonstrating each technique they learned in the academy, Renji ordered them to line up and gave them each a number.

It was almost the end of the evaluation, and each of the new recruits were required to spar with one another, to further demonstrate their strength, allowing the captain to make a final decision for the recruits.

"Number 3 and Number 8" Renji called out in no particular order. Two men stepped out into the fighting grounds and faced each other.

Renji nodded his head, and gave them the go to fight.

Miwa sat back against the bench with the other recruits, and looked towards the spar. She bounced and shifted on the balls of her feet waiting in anticipation at her number; while others were called up after their fight. Miwa saw familiar faces in the grounds, noting that they trained together back in the academy.

"Number 10 and 16!"

Miwa jumped when her number was called, and looked to see who was her opponent.

It was someone she was not familiar with. He was tall, standing at of 6'5, whereas Miwa was a small 5'4. But she thought nothing of it. A weakness can become strength.

Miwa shifted into a fighting stance eye narrowed. Her opponent mirrored her movement.

"Begin!"

-:-

' _Kami what the fuck is that?'_

Azami stared at the mountain of paperwork standing on the lieutenant desk. She whipped her head towards Rukia, who held a smug smirk of satisfaction.

"Are you a shitty lieutenant or something?" Azami asked bewildered.

Rukia flinched at the accusation, before her eye twitched in slight irritation. "It was delivered this morning, before I was about to begin I was _rudely_ interrupted by a fight," Rukia explained pinning Azami with a stare.

"And now you're going to help me," Rukia stated the smirk back on her face.

Azami gapped in horror, her eyes moving back in forth between the smirking Rukia and the large–

Wait did the pile just grew!?

Rukia was already making her way towards her desk, and pulled chair in front of it. Motioning for Azami to sit at the empty spot.

Azami cursed profusely under her breath, before roughly sitting down on the seat. This was not how she wanted to spend her day. But _nooooooooo_ she just had to start a fight. Her cursed her stupid idea.

Rukia looked at the recruit, mumbling and glaring at the mountain of paper. Okay, maybe she'd go easy on her.

She gave Azami half of the paperwork.

-:-

Hanae woke up feeling refresh. No more the days, she had to stress over passing her classes, nor worrying about graduating the academy. Those were awful times, Hanae thought as she shuddered.

She was a studious student, did her work without complaint. Followed the guidelines, and studied. She thought herself to be average when it came down to ability. But deep down, Hanae knew she dislike learning.

She did wonder why she signed up to be a shinigami. Sometimes it occurred to her that it was just a spontaneous moment to join. When she passed, she just stuck around. Beside there were benefit when you were a shinigami.

She did hope her reason for joining was qualifiable. She heard plenty of her peers boasting to be the strongest shinigami, gain captains rank, or even protect the people they love.

But Hanae wasn't any of them. Her reason for shinigami had no meaning. She had nobody to protect beside herself.

Hanae finish getting ready and made her way towards the dining hall. She had a small kitchen in her complex, but didn't have any cash on her. She blessed the Kami, that the dining hall allowed free food, three meals a day for shinigami's.

"Ida-san!"

Hanae turned around at the sound of the voice. She saw the lieutenant rushing at her with a pile of paperwork, looking a bit stress.

"Lieutenant Isa! Good morning!" She chirped smiling.

"Good morning, Ida-san! I'm so sorry for this suddenness. But may you please drop this off to Captain Kyouraku, I have other work to attend to at the moment," Nanao stated, handing Ida the paperwork, pushing up her glasses, and bidding Ida farewell.

.

.

.

"Eeeh?"

-:-

Ten minutes into the fight, Miwa was slammed down into the floor. She ignored the pain, and thrusted her foot up, into Kaoru's face, and swiftly moved out of his grip. She had attacked him first, using hakuda first, stopping his movement from drawing out his weapon.

Kaoru rubbed his face, and took the opportunity to drew out his sword. He smirked victoriously after realizing what Miwa's intentions were, and charged head on with his zanpakuto ready to strike.

He struck down with a powerful force, almost knocking Miwa back to her feet when she had time to strike back with her zanpakuto.

She kicked him in the gut, to add space between them, before charging forward. The two engaged in a dance between zanpakuto's.

The audience looked in awe at the two skills the new recruits possessed.

Renji looked at Miwa, eyes flashing with encouragement, internally as he rooted for Miwa.

Miwa saw an opening, and kicked his legs, immobilizing him and forcing him to kneel. Her zanpakuto swiftly sung at him, coming to an abrupt stop beneath his neck. Both of them panting heavily from the intense practice fight.

"Alright, break time," Renji shouted. "After this we will tell you your results."

-:-

' _Paperwork is fuckin' hell'_

Azami thought as she looked over her piece of paper before stamping the section for Rukia's behalf. Apparently, Rukia wasn't the type of mindlessly sign her name on the documents and called it a day. Nope. She was the exact opposite of that. Rukia read the whole document, thinking about the decision before approving the document or not.

"I don't see why you can't just approve all of these document," Azami grumble as she sluggishly stamped the paper with the giant red approved marked on it.

Rukia raised her eyebrowed at Azami. "No that would make me an irresponsible lieutenant," she stated. She finished the last of the paperwork before looking at Azami who hasn't even finished half on her.

Rukia sighed before talking half of Azami's and quickly finishing her work with efficiency.

"Now what have you learned today, new recruit." Rukia asked, after seeing the taller female attitude.

Azami scowled wondering if the lieutenant purposed called her 'new recuit'.

"Paper work is shit, that's what I learned," Azami answer truthfully scowling at the devils work called paperwork.

Rukai pinned her with a stare, definitely not the answer she was looking for. "And what did you learn if you don't ever want to do paperwork again?".

"Don't ever start shit again, unless I want punishment," Azami answered this time correctly.

Rukia smiled. "Good you're dismissed,".

Azami widened her eyes before smiling widely "Thank fuck!"

She stumbled out of her chair in a hurry before the lieutenant could change her mind, and quickly she went out the door with a wave and 'Thanks Lieutenant!'.

Rukia shook her head and finished the rest of the paperwork, before calling one of the member to deliver it to Captain Ukitake.

-:-

Hanae walked the various hallway in a panicked state. She had to deliver paperwork the lieutenant suddenly assigned her with, and failed to tell her where the captain's office is.

She had asked a few members wandering around, but most of them were new recruits like her. So chances they knew where Captains Kyouraku's office was, were little.

Hanae sighed in distressed.

It was going to be her first time meeting the captain one on one, and she was going to deliver his paperwork on a late notice. Goodness what if he thought she was an incompetent member and decided to kick her out of his division.

Hanae stood there for a while imagining the horrendous things the captain would think of her while comically crying in the vacant hallway.

"Aaah? My my what do we have here?" a lazy voice drawled out from above her.

"Eh..?" Hanae looked around her, spinning in a circle trying to find the source of the voice, but she found no one.

She tilted her head before murmuring "Am..I..imagining things now".

Shinsui Kyouraku was sitting above the veranda enjoying a bottle of sake, deciding her deserved a long break from paperwork. When the female recruit stopped right below him and started comically crying clearly distressed. He saw the paperwork in her hand and assumed she had to deliver them to him. Then assumed she must've been a new recruit if she didn't know where his office was.

Kyouraku smiled in amusement after hearing if his voice was an imagination.

"Up here~" He called out once more.

Hanae abruptly looked up and saw her captain smiling down at her in amusement.

Hanae shook herself out of her trance before fumbling in shame and embarrassment.

"K-kyouraku-Taichou! I-I'm deeply sorry sir! I had to deliver these paperwork for you, but my incompetence failed you sir!" Hanae apologized bowing down to a 90 degree angle.

Kyouraku widened his eyes at the excessive apology, realizing he had to say something before the girl would surely drown herself in shame.

"Maah it's okay!" he laughed. "Just set them down in my office, and you are good to go," reassuring the poor girl.

Hanae nodded her head vigorously before making her way to the captain office and neatly setting the pile of paperwork down.

She looked over to the Captain and saw him sill seated down at the same spot sipping on a cup of sake.

She made her way to the captain hoping she wasn't interrupting.

"K-kyouraku-Taichou Thank you and have day!" said smiling down at him before leaving.

Kyouraku blinked and blinked again after she left. He caught a good look at her face this time. Unique lilac hair framed her face, her eyes holding soft light brown hues to them. She was a beauty her admitted.

He felt a red blush fanning his face, before dismissing it as the alcohol in his system.

He raised his glass to the air, murmuring "Kampai **[1]"** and drinking to himself once more.

.

.

-:-

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

After so long I've finally updated haha.

Just a little catching up I'm in college now, so I don't know how updating will go now. But hopefully I will continue to work on this.

 **[1]** Kampai – Cheers

Thank You:

 **marguerite marie**

 **fanofthisfiction**

For reviewing! It means so much!

But anyways in the next chapter they will definitely meet! I was going to add it in this chapter, but decided not to.

Thank you so much for those who viewed, favorited, and followed! They mean a lot! Lot's of love!

 _Question of the Day:_ Who is your favorite villain in bleach.


End file.
